1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds, 4-(3-benzoylaminophenyl)-6,7-dimethoxy-2-methylaminoquinazoline derivatives.
2. Related Background Art
In order to treat itch caused by atopic disease such as atopic dermatitis, an anti-inflammatory drug, such a steroid, an anti-histamine agent, or the like, is used as a therapeutic agent.
However, a steroid drug hardly has a direct anti-pruritic effect, and a reduction in itch by the above agent is only a secondary effect obtained as a result of inhibitory action on dermal inflammation. Accordingly, a certain period of time is required until such an anti-pruritic effect is obtained. In addition, the effectiveness of an anti-histamine agent is controvertible, and there are no reports clearly demonstrating its effectiveness on itch.
Itch is a typical symptom of atomic dermatitis. Persistent itch causes loss of concentration or insomnia, and thereby significantly impairs QOL. As described above, since a steroid drug requires a certain period of time for exhibiting its anti-pruritic effect and an anti-histamine agent is ineffective in many cases, itch is not still fully controlled by these drugs.
Moreover, an anti-pruritic agent effective not only for itch caused by atopic disease, but also for itch resistant to steroid drug and/or an anti-histamine agent, has not yet been discovered (refer to Non-Patent Documents 1 to 3).
By the way, the compound of the present invention that is represented by the formula (I) is within the scope of the compound of the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, the compound represented by the formula (I) is not specifically disclosed at all in the aforementioned Patent Document 1. The compound described in Patent Document 1, which has a structure similar to that of the compound represented by the formula (I), is the compound represented by the following structural formula:

Furthermore, it is described that the compound of Patent Document 1 has PDE4 inhibitory action, and thus that the above compound has anti-inflammatory action based on PDE4 inhibitory action. Thus, Patent Document 1 describes that the above compound is effective for the treatment of psoriasis based on the anti-inflammatory action, but the above publication neither describes nor suggests application of the above compound to itch caused by atopic disease.
Still further, Patent Document 1 neither describes nor suggests that the compound described in the publication 1 is effective for itch on which a steroid drug or an anti-histamine agent is not effective.
[Non-Patent Document 1] Lancet 2003; 361: 690-694
[Non-Patent Document 2] Lancet 2003; 361: 151-160
[Non-Patent Document 3] Arch. Dermatol. 1999; 135: 1522-1525
[Patent Document 1] WO99/37622